


Day 17 - Howl

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Consensual Sex, Costumes, Dirty Talk, Halloween Costumes, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lmao I'm so sorry, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Stockings, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, but like the mean ones, but oikawa's into it so we're all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: Oikawa walked out of their bedroom and Iwaizumi could feel his face redden.“You are not going to a high school reunion party dressed like that.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 194





	Day 17 - Howl

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry-  
> I swear to god tomorrow is the fluffiest shit you've ever read so um if you're not into this then look forward to tomorrow I guess?
> 
> Um... Have fun!(?)

Iwaizumi loosened the tie that had felt like it was choking him at work, pushing open the door with his other hand. “Iwa-chan, is that you?” his boyfriend called from another room. Iwaizumi set the briefcase he carried on the ground, looking for the voice. 

Oikawa walked out of their bedroom and Iwaizumi could feel his face redden. “You are  _ not _ going to a high school reunion party dressed like  _ that. _ ” Oikawa’s body was barely covered. He wore what seemed to be a ‘slutty werewolf’ costume made for a woman, a bra that didn’t really fit covering his chest, fake fur draped around his shoulders. That was all that was covering his top half. The bottom piece was a pair of booty shorts connected to a garter belt and stockings that covered his legs. 

“Why not?” He pouted, doing a spin in front of Iwaizumi. He could feel his throat tighten, seeing the tightly fitting stockings over the setter’s legs.

“You want Mattsun and Makki to see you in that?” His voice was gruff as he looked the man up and down.

“Mattsun and Makki would  _ love _ to see me in this!” he argued. “Look at this, Iwa-chan. I learned how to howl just for this party!” Before Iwaizumi could respond, Oikawa straightened to his full height and tilted his head towards the ceiling and howled, a surprisingly convincing one. 

But Iwaizumi couldn’t focus on that because of the exposed skin on his neck and shoulders, the lacy fabric failing to cover the light flesh. He walked the few steps towards him and pulled his exposed middle to himself and cupped his other hand against the back of Oikawa’s head, kissing him quickly before lowering his head to press butterfly kisses to the skin on his neck before biting in the spot he knew made his boyfriend weak in the knees.

Oikawa let out a sigh at the feeling and laughed. “Iwa-chan, I thought you were going to be a werewolf with me, not a vampire,” he joked. Iwaizumi lifted his head, still feeling his own warm breath fanning over Oikawa’s neck who shivered at the sensation. 

“ _ You’re not going to that party dressed like this _ ,” he whispered in his lover’s ear, hands roaming over the toned planes of Oikawa’s bare skin, fingers barely dusting over the crotch of his shorts. Oikawa tried and failed to press his hips towards the light contact before Iwaizumi drew away. “So,” he continued, speaking louder. “Take it off.” 

His voice was commanding, the tone he took only when they were alone. Oikawa gasped softly, eyes unfocused for just a second before he reached behind him and unclasped the chest piece, fingers fumbling to get the faux fur unclipped. Both parts fell to the floor and Iwaizumi crossed his arms expectantly, not giving in to his boyfriend’s gorgeous figure. 

Oikawa flushed, Iwaizumi’s eyes on him electrifying his senses, nerves firing as his fingers brushed lightly on his thighs, unhooking the garter belt from the stockings. Iwaizumi watched with an almost-bored expression on his face even though all he wanted to do was gather Oikawa in his arms and  _ take him _ . But Iwaizumi restrained himself, watching as he drew down the stockings, revealing his muscled legs and light skin. 

Before he could pull off the lacy bottom piece, however, Iwaizumi held up a hand. He didn’t speak, didn’t change his expression, but Oikawa stopped dead in his tracks, thumbs still tucked in the clothing, ready to draw it down. Instead, Iwaizumi walked towards him, standing so close that he could feel Oikawa’s breath ghost over his features as he whispered in his ear.

“You wore this for me, didn’t you, Tooru?” Oikawa shivered as the words drifted across his skin, head leaning into the deep voice before Iwaizumi threaded a hand through his hair, gripping the brown locks in a vice. Oikawa let out a whine at the sensation, his head jerked backward by a commanding hand. “ _ You would’ve liked our underclassmen to see you dressed like that, right _ ?” The words all but growled from Iwaizumi’s throat. “You would have  _ liked _ their eyes on you.” It was a statement, brooking no argument. Oikawa didn’t speak, didn’t think he could, but nodded, not caring that the motion pulled the hair gripped in Iwaizumi’s hand tighter. 

Iwaizumi hummed in approval but didn’t loosen his grip on the brunette’s hair. He knew that Oikawa  _ loved _ when he was put in his place. “Do you know why?” Iwaizumi nipped at the pale skin on his ear, the small motion causing the jerk of the Oikawa’s hips against his own, subconsciously craving the contact. Iwaizumi’s other hand reached down to press on Oikawa’s waist, keeping it in place and leaving his need still untouched. “Say it, Tooru.” Oikawa opened his mouth, but words didn’t form on his tongue as he tried to speak.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at him, expecting a response. “Because–” he eventually rasped out, “– _ because I’m a slut. _ ” The statement was broken, the admittance burning his face but still sending a flash of heat to his core. Iwaizumi smiled, smugness flowing through him as his lover spoke the degrading words.

“ _ Good boy _ ,” he crooned, Iwaizumi took his hand from Oikawa’s waist where it had been holding the man in place and instead grabbed at his belt, unraveling it from his business slacks. Oikawa’s breath quickened as he saw what Iwaizumi was holding, pupil’s dilating at the leather-wrapped around his wrist. “You’ve been good so I see no reason to punish you right now.” He spoke analytically, eyes trailing down Oikawa’s bare chest. “But there’s no telling what I’ll do if you misbehave, understand?” He removed his hand from chocolate-colored hair, instead drawing Oikawa’s wrists together and belting them.

“Get on the bed.” The words sounded ferocious even to Iwaizumi’s own ears. “If you aren’t ready for me by the time I’m in there…” he trailed off, leaving Oikawa to gather his own ideas on the punishment Iwaizumi would give him. Oikawa hurried away, hands still tied together in front of him, into their bedroom. Iwaizumi calmly shrugged off his suit jacket, placing it over a chair, his button-up soon following. He tugged down his slacks, stepping out of them and folding the material over the same chair.

He hadn’t given Oikawa a designated position to be in, so he was pleased when he found him on his knees and elbows, head barely touching the sheets, heavy breaths audible even from where Iwaizumi stood at the door. He kept his composure as he walked leisurely over to a drawer, grabbing a nearly empty small bottle before shutting it again. He could feel Oikawa’s eyes on him, roaming over the planes of his back, the shape of his legs.

He turned, gaze landing on the strain of Oikawa’s shorts, the dampening cloth bunching around his crotch, eyes watching him with pupils blown wide. Iwaizumi took the spot meant for him between Oikawa’s spread legs, dragging a finger down to the wetness still covered by the shorts, his whole body shivering at the feather-light touch. Slowly,  _ painfully _ slowly, Iwaizumi began to remove the last article of clothing Oikawa wore, each millimeter a  _ year _ as more skin was finally revealed.

“ _ Such a good boy for me, Tooru _ ,” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa did his best to stay still, wanting to press up against the restricting hand and feel  _ full _ . But Iwaizumi took his time. Finally,  _ finally,  _ the shorts were around his thighs, the fabric no longer restraining him. Oikawa’s length pressed against his lower stomach, hard and dripping, yet still untouched. 

Iwaizumi smiled darkly, a hand spreading Oikawa apart on either side. Iwaizumi’s fingers made gentle circling movements around his entrance, the muscles tensing and relaxing his fingers strayed closer and drifted further from where he needed it most.

“Look at you,” the tone was teasing but fondness colored Iwaizumi’s voice, softening the degrading words. “Such a  _ slut _ for me, aren’t you, Tooru?” Oikawa gasped at the words but nodded. “Did the thought of being  _ watched _ make you this needy?” He whimpered as the words washed over him, another bead of pre-come dripping from him at the thought of eyes on him. “ _ Words _ , Tooru.” The command was impossible to refuse.

“Y-yes, I liked the idea of–” he gasped, a finger finally slipping inside of him, a desperate moan escaping his lips before he continued, “–of being watched.” Iwaizumi hummed.

“And why is that?” He  _ knew _ the answer, he just wanted Oikawa to struggle through the words. Another finger slipped inside, covered in the contents from the bottle beside him.

“Because- because I’m a  _ whore _ .” Iwaizumi’s fingers curled inside Oikawa in approval, nothing more. “I-I’m  _ your  _ whore, 0h god, Hajime,  _ please _ , I can’t–”

“What can’t you do, Tooru?”

“I can’t– I need you  _ inside _ me, Hajime,  _ please _ –” Abruptly, there was nothing pleasuring him and Oikawa whimpered, pushing his hips back for  _ more _ . Iwaizumi flipped the bottle upside down, the rest of it dripping onto Iwaizumi and Oikawa, the cold liquid bringing a soft gasp to Oikawa’s lips. Before he could ask Iwaizumi to  _ please _ press into him  _ now _ , his world shifted and suddenly he was sitting on Iwaizumi’s lap, blinking down at him.

“Ride.” Was all Iwaizumi said, hands gripping the soft skin of his hips, nails pushing into the pale flesh. Oikawa rose himself up with weak legs, hands still bound in front of him but trying to position Iwaizumi to sink onto him. 

“Ahh~” Oikawa moaned breathlessly as Iwaizumi filled him, mouth open wide, eyes filled with a pleasure that bordered on pain, head thrown back as he circled his hips. 

Iwaizumi squeezed his hands tighter on Oikawa’s hips, sure he was going to leave bruises but not caring in the least. He rolled his hips up into Oikawa, pressing further into him before Oikawa drew himself back up and pressed back down, slowly, the sensual look on his face only intensifying as he continued slow, long strokes. Iwaizumi wasn't having that tonight, though. 

A growl sounded from his throat and the two flipped back over, Oikawa on his back with his knees spread apart, hands connected above his head, Iwaizumi between his legs. Iwaizumi pushed into Oikawa’s tight body, the brunette letting out a strangled gasp at the new position. 

“Angh~” The soft cries only drove Iwaizumi forward.

Oikawa’s head was thrown back against the covers, Iwaizumi taking the chance to bite at his neck, suck and lick at the sensitive spots he knew Oikawa had as he pushed into him.

“ _ More _ –” it was all Oikawa could manage, lost in the pleasure as they both chased their release. Iwaizumi growled in Oikawa’s ear, the sound bringing stinging tears to his eyes, mouth open but completely speechless and he was fucked fast and hard. His body writhed, trying to meet Iwaizumi’s thrusts into him, wanting everything  _ deeper _ . 

Iwaizumi could tell when Oikawa was reaching his climax, felt the contracting muscles around him. Oikawa’s eyes filled with tears, Iwaizumi reveling at the pleasure that shone through them.

Suddenly he shut his eyes, the droplets slipping from the corners, mouth widened even further into a perfect ‘o.’ Muscles tightened around Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s release painting his chest, riding the shockwave of his climax as the tightening sent Iwaizumi over the edge as well, pressing deep into Oikawa as he came. Iwaizumi didn't move for a minute, catching his breath before slipping out of his lover, kissing the trails of salt that had fallen down Oikawa's face.

“You did so well, baby,” He whispered, trailing kisses all over his face and body, his usual change in attitude overtaking him. Oikawa’s gaze was slightly unfocused and he whimpered softly as Iwaizumi moved away. He pressed a soft kiss to Oikawa's temple. “I'll be back in just a moment, okay?” 

He nodded and Iwaizumi stepped into their washroom, running the bath, making sure the water wasn't too hot before letting it fill the tub and carrying Oikawa into the room. He carefully stepped in, lowering them both into the water, Oikawa sitting between Iwaizumi’s bent knees. Oikawa turned and the two shared a sweet kiss in the warm water.

“I guess we won't be wearing costumes to the reunion party.” Oikawa smiled as he spoke. Iwaizumi laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
